The Bet
by KawaiiKitty11
Summary: Ash, fed up with Paul's perverted behavior, decides to make a little wager. But will Paul beat him at his own game? WARNING: Smut, Lemon, Comashipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again :D I'd like to start off by thanking all the lovely people who reviewed my first story! Thank you sooooo much! I really needed the support^^ Your reviews are what kept my writing spirit alive. **

**On that note, I present to you...*drumroll* more Comashipping smut! :D Enjoy xD**

(Ash's POV)

_"Dammit! Why! Why did I have to make that stupid bet!"_ I thought totally frustrated. I just wanted to finally have some peace but I only ended up screwing myself. And what exactly did I do, you ask? Well, it all started a week ago.

-FLASHBACK- (Normal POV)

Ash and Paul were sharing a quiet evening together, snuggling on the couch watching a movie. That is, until a hand found itself grabbing Ash's crotch.

"Paul! What do you think you're doing!" a red-faced Ash yelled, "we just did it this morning!"

"So? I want to do it again" Paul stated while flipping Ash over and pinning him to the couch.

"Ugh, Paul, you're such a horndog! I swear, I bet you wouldn't be able to last a day without doing it!" This grabbed Paul's attention.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Care to make a wager on that?" Paul said, being the over-competitive guy he was. _"Ha! I think I can really make out in this situation" _Ash thought evilly.

"Yeah, I think I would!" Ash said cockily," how about this? Whoever can go the longest without sex wins. And remember Paul, that includes kissing AND groping."

"And what does the winner get?" Paul questioned.

"Hmmm...oh! I know! Loser has to be the winner's slave for a week!" Ash proclaimed. And with that Paul's face suddenly darkened and a huge smirk appeared that would send the Devil himself crying home to mommy.

"P-paul?"

"Hn, I think I like the sound of that. Yes, that will be the bet. And I assure you, I will be the winner." And with that, Paul got off of Ash and left the room.

_"Um, why do I think this is suddenly a bad idea now?"_ Ash thought.

-END FLASHBACK-

(Ash's POV)

And that was a week ago! And Paul's the one who's been perfectly fine while I'm dying over here. I swear if he doesn't touch me soon, I'll explode. And no matter how many times I try to take care of it myself, it only makes me want him more. I never realized how dependent I was on his touch. Touching me, stroking me, SUCKING me, oh god...crap! now I'm hard again!

But I can't go to Paul. I have to win this bet. From that smirk he gave me, who knows what that pervert has planned! I guess I'm going to have to go to drastic measures...I'm gonna seduce Paul so much he'll be fucking me before lunch!

**And done! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Next chappy will be done soon :D**

**And please REVIEW! My inner pervert craves the encouragement ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! I'm back with chapter 2! I won't keep you with my ramblings so enjoy!**

(Paul's POV)

I don't think I can take this much longer. It's been a week already and I'm about to crack. I've been trying so hard to act indifferent, but I'm this close to just saying 'screw it!' and fucking my Ash so hard he won't be able to walk for months.

But I have to win this! Not only for the sake of winning but for...what I'll gain if i win. Hehe, oh the things I'll have him do. There have been lots of things I've been wanting to try lately and this is the perfect opportunity. Bondage, spanking, dressing him up in sexy little outfits... and it's all mine if I can just win this bet! It's like what they say, 'good things come to those who wait.'

I then rolled over in the bed and looked at the clock to see it was already eight-thirty. Ash should be making breakfast by now. I rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. And when I got there, to my delight and horror, there was Ash cooking breakfast...wearing nothing but a pink, frilly apron. Oh shit.

Ash then turned around. "Oh, good morning Paul!" Ash said sweetly running up to me and giving me a hug. Damn it, he looks so sexy in that apron! He then returned to the food.

"Go ahead and sit. It's done now." I sat down at the table looking at that tight, bare ass only a few feet away from me. Waiting for me to claim it as mine. Curse him! He's deliberately seducing me. Ash then brought the food over to the table and 'accidentally' knocked a fork on the floor.

"Oops, sorry Paul. I'll get it." And he bent over right in front of me exposing everything. And then, when I felt the ever-growing problem in my pants throb, I got up and bolted, retreating to the safety of a very cold shower.

(Ash's POV)

Damn it! He escaped! I totally thought I had him that time too. Guess next time I'll have to try harder. Much harder. Run while you can Paul. Run while you can!

**And end chapter 2! wow, I wonder what Ash is gonna do to Paul next time?**

**Ash: I'm going to make him fuck me! Trust me, he won't be able to run away from me this time. Mwahahahaha!**

**0-0 uh, yeah. Anywho, please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh, Paul...nnn...yes!" Ash cried writhing in ecstacy. Paul was currently sucking him off and hard. He licked the length from base to tip slowly, seductively. He then made direct eye contact with Ash while slowly swiping his tongue into the slit._

_"Nnn..Paul! please..."Ash moaned pitifully making Paul smirk._

_"Please what? You're gonna have to tell me what you want" he whispered seductively in his ear while slowly running one finger over Ash's very hard member. "S-suck me" he whimpered. Paul then squeezed his member tightly._

_"What was that? I didn't hear you." Paul growled hotly._

_"I want you to suck me" Ash yelped. _

_"That's better" Paul said approvingly right before taking the head of Ash's engorged member in his mouth. He started sucking ash off alternating between hard and soft sucks creating a pleasurable torture. After a few sucks he then deep- throated Ash all the way to the hilt making Ash throw his head back in utter bliss. He was close. Oh so close._

_"P-paul, oh paul, I'm gonna-_

X

Ash's eyes suddenly popped open as he came, his body shuddering uncontrollably, Paul's name rolling off his tongue. As he lay there, basking in the afterglow, Ash looked around only to find he was alone.

"Damn it" he cursed. It was only dream...again. He'd been having more wet dreams this one week than he has in his entire life. He grimaced as he felt the soggy wetness in his pants.

'I better clean up' he thought as he got up off the couch to go to the bathroom. On his way there, he passed his and Paul's bedroom and saw that Paul decided to take a little nap as well. And then, a devious idea suddenly popped into his head. Ash smirked evilly. he was finally going to win this bet.

-Thirty minutes later-

Ash stood back admiring his work, an impish grin plastered on his face. There layed Paul on the bed, his arms securely tied to the headboard. His legs were bound down as well. Now Ash was free to seduce Paul as much as he wanted and there was no escape. Perfect.

Ash slowly strided towards Paul, eyeing him as if he were a piece of meat and Ash was a starving man. He sat down on Paul's hips and started shaking him awake.

"Paul~ wake up" Ash cooed seductively in Paul's ear. Paul's eyes slowly started to slide open, blinking tiredly. Then after a few moments, his eyes landed on Ash and they widened. He tried to move away, but he was restrained by the bindings. His eyes widened still, if that was even possible, as he was finally realizing exactly what position he was in.

"A-ash! What do you think you're doing?" Paul yelled as he started struggling against the bonds. Ash smirked.

"What do you think Paul?" Ash said as he slowly took off his own shirt tossing it aside. Looking at Paul sultrily, Ash started rubbing his nipples to hardness.

"Nnn...Paul" Ash moaned hotly "feels so good~"

Paul started to pant lightly as he watched Ash's little show, already starting to feel the beginnings of arousal stir in his nether regions. He has to stop this before it went too far.

"Ash, let me go _now_" Paul growled lowly as he struggled against the bonds. This only made Ash chuckle.

'I don't think so Paul.' Ash said as he proceeded to strip off his pants and boxers. Ash then grabbed his throbbing erection and gave it a few strokes until it started leaking pre-cum. Bringing his fingers to his lips, Ash sucked on one of his pre-cum soaked fingers moaning at the taste, knowing how much this must be torturing Paul.

Oh how right he was. Paul was now sweating profusely and panting so hard he could hardly breathe. Anymore of this and he might blow his load without being touched at all.

But Ash didn't stop there, oh no. He then turned so his back was facing Paul. He got down on his hands and knees spreading apart his butt cheeks showing his pink pucker.

Paul's eyes nearly popped out of his head. No, no he wouldn't. Yes, he would. Ash slowly slid one of his saliva covered fingers inside his hole moaning softly. Soon after, one turned to two and then three. He shamelessly finger-fucked himself right in front of Paul, moaning, writhing, screaming.

"Ahn...oh Paul, yes!" Ash screamed as he fucked himself faster, harder, never breaking eye contact with Paul. Paul couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. Looking Ash dead in the eye, he said, " Release me."

Thinking Paul finally gave in, Ash reluctantly removed his fingers from himself and went to untie Paul. Once released, Paul pinned Ash to the bed and just held him there. They both lay there, completely still, their lips mere centimeters apart, as if in a trance. It felt like they were gazing into each other's eyes for centuries. Ash slowly lifted his head connecting their lips not able to help himself. And with that, electricity jolted through both their veins, the trance broken.

They brushed their lips together more fiercely, Paul shoving his tongue into Ash's mouth harshly sucking on his tongue. Ash moaned into the kiss feeling light-headed. Paul's hands then proceeded to rub and grope every part of skin they could touch.

"Paul...more..." Ash moaned. Paul didn't need to be told twice. He flipped Ash over onto his stomach, immediately thrusting into Ash's already prepared entrance.

"PAUL!" Ash screamed in complete ecstacy. Finally, finally being stretched to the max. Something only Paul's dick could do.

"Oh, Ash...so tight." Paul groaned. Finally, he was buried in that tight ass that only belonged to him. Paul then started thrusting in and out at an almost animalistic pace, not being able to hold back after being deprived from that perfect heat for so long. Not that Ash was complaining.

"Paul! Harder! nnn...fuck me faster!" Ash begged, too far gone to worry about being embarrassed. Paul obeyed his plea pounding into Ash as hard and fast as he could, while biting and sucking the back of Ash's neck like a starved vampire. After a few minutes, they both were nearing the end. Paul reached around and started tugging Ash's member matching the pace he was using to pound Ash's ass.

"Ah! Paul!"

"Ash..."

They both released simultaneously, Ash all over the covers, Paul deep inside of Ash. They then both collapsed completely exhausted after their fuckfest. Paul pulled Ash close and gave him a tender kiss, nuzzling his neck.

When they made eye contact, Ash smirked. "Ha! Looks like I win Paul. You caved and fucked me first" Ash stated cheekily.

Then it was Paul's turn to smirk. "Oh really? Don't you remember ALL of the rules Ash? Hmm? Something about no KISSING. And if I recall correctly, it was you who kissed me first, love."

Ash's eyes practically bulged out of his head. Paul was right.

Paul then proceeded to pin Ash underneath him once more. He leered at Ash and practically cackled at him. Ash gulped.

"This is going to be a VERY fun week, Ash." Paul smirked

**And done! Wow, this one took me quite a while to write. Looks like the bet's finally over! But there's still one more chapter! Yays!**

**Ash: What do you mean one more chapter!**

**Well, we definitely have to show all of the lovely readers of this story what Paul has planned for you right?**

**Ash: Hell no! I'm not doing it! *pouts***

**Paul: Oh yeah? *brings out rope***

**Ash: NOOOOOO! *gets dragged off by Paul***

**Thanks Paul! ^^ Okay, with that out of the way, please stay tuned for the final chapter! Where little Ashy has to keep his end of the bargain :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Yes, KawaiiKitty lives XD It's been like what, 2 months since my last update? I'd like to sincerely apologize if I kept anyone waiting!**

**Ash: Yeah, if there's one thing she hates, it's when someone makes a fic she really likes, but takes an eternity to update it...**

**Well, I couldn't help it! I had major writer's block D:**

**Ash: Ugh, always with the excuses**

**And I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story again. It makes me so happy!**

**Ash: It's true. She checks practically every day. It's like she lives off of them. So sad...**

***growls* Ash...**

**Ash: Yeah, just the other day when she checked them, I saw her crying in the corner she was so happy**

**PAUL!**

**Paul: *takes out rope***

**Ash: Nooooooooooo!**

**Heh heh, so anywho, enjoy the final chapter! :D**

Ash was not happy. Not at all. He was currently handcuffed to the bed completely naked. Lying there helpless and exposed would be bad enough, but of course Paul wouldn't leave it at that. He even stuck a dildo up his ass, turned it to the highest setting, then stalked out of the room leaving Ash alone with a not so little problem. He just layed there, unable to touch himself to relieve the pressure. The dildo was pressed right against his prostate nearly driving him insane. He groaned, practically humping the air trying to get even the tiniest amount of friction. He couldn't take this much longer, it felt like he was going to explode. When Ash heard chuckling, he whipped his head around to see Paul leaning in the doorway smirking.

**(Paul's POV)**

"Missed me?" I asked Ash as I slowly walked towards him. I drank up the sight of him lying there panting, his eyes glazed, cock straining. It was like a gift from the gods!

Ash gave me a glare, well, sort of, considering the state he was in.

"W-where have you been!" he asked with a shaky breath. He started to slightly struggle with the bindings, making me smirk. I crawled on top of him, immediately stopping his escape attempt.

"I was only gone a few minutes; I just had to get something" I said ghosting my fingers over his erection. Ash threw his head back, whimpering. "And besides" I leaned in closer to murmur in his ear, " you still need to be punished for yesterday." I then slipped 'it' onto his member.

**(Normal POV)**

Ash's eyes widened when he felt something cold slip onto his straining cock. No, he wouldn't dare! He looked down to see his worst nightmare. The cock ring. And a deviously smirking Paul still on top of him. Oh shit, was he screwed.

"Paul! T-take it off" Ash whined throwing in an adorable pout for good measure. That only made Paul's smirk widen.

"Not a chance, love. You're not getting out of your punishment" Paul said while thrusting the dildo in and out of Ash's hole a bit. Ash bit his lip, trying to contain a scream. Then he pulled out the dildo and tossed it to the side. He flipped Ash on his side, carressing his butt lightly, then drew his hand back and swiftly slapped it.

"Paul!" Ash screamed, in pain and pleasure. Paul proceeded to spank his lover a few more times, Ash's cries getting louder on each hit. It stung, but it left behind a pleasurable tingle, especially after all that teasing he got from that cursed dildo.

"Paul, p-please stop" Ash whimpered, squirming a bit. Paul paused lightly stroking Ash's now bright red backside.

"Hn, would you like something Ash?" Paul asked slyly, slowly sliding one finger down the crack of Ash's behind.

"Paaauul...please!" Ash whined silently praying that Paul wouldn't make him beg for it. No such luck.

"I believe we've discussed this already, Ash. If you want something, you're going to have to ask nicely for it first." Ash didn't even have to look at Paul to see the victory smirk plastered on his face. But he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"No, I'm not gonna beg for anything" Ash said with a pout, refusing to make eye contact with Paul. Paul only chuckled. _'So that's the way he wants to play it? Well, that's fine with me.'_

"All right, be like that. It'll only prolong your punishment though" Paul said while turning Ash over on his back and swallowing his member whole. Ash gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sudden action. Paul then started to hum lowly, slowly sliding back to the head of his cock dipping his tongue into the slit and repeating the action over and over again.

Ash was in absolute euphoria. Paul knew what he was doing, and all the right spots to touch to send him over the edge. It was all he could do to hold in a scream, but when he started swallowing around his member and stroking the outside of his entrance he just couldn't help himself anymore.

"Nnnmmmm, ahn Pauul...Paul please..." Ash moaned pitifully. Paul looked up, stopping his ministrations.

"Please what?" Paul whispered gruffly, smirking widely. Throwing all matters of pride to the wind, Ash gave Paul what he wanted.

"Please m-make me cum...fill my fuckhole with your huge cock...master"

"Good boy" Paul said approvingly, finally taking the cock ring off. He then thrust himself without warning inside Ash's needy entrance.

"Ooohh Paul!" Ash screamed in pleasure, "f-fuck me, fuck me hard" he begged shamelessly, undulating his hips. Paul let out a guttural moan, pounding into Ash with an animalistic pace. He then reached grabbed Ash's member and started jerking Ash in time with his thrusts.

"Nnn..Paul, I'm gonna...mnn..." Ash moaned, too far gone to finish his sentence.

"Mm me too" Paul grunted. A few thrusts later, Paul reached completion, filling Ash with his cum. When Ash felt Paul's hot cum fill his insides, he too came hard drenching his and Paul's stomachs. They both collapsed afterwards, panting hard and completely Paul started to play with some strands of Ash's hair, he looked up and smiled.

"I love you, Paul"

"Love you too, Ash" Paul said bringing Ash into a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Paul smirked.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?''

Ash blushed. "Well, I guess it was ok..."

"Good. Because there's plenty more where that came from. We DO have a whole week to look forward to" Paul said grinning.

Ash paled. _'Crap! I'm not sure I'll survive this week!'_

And with that, Paul then started a second round of lovemaking.


	5. EPILOGUE

**Hey guys! It's finally done! At first I wasn't going to do another chapter for this fic, but after all the positive feedback I got on this, I was so happy I decided to make an epilogue! Thank you so much for all your support, it's GREATLY appreciated :3 I'm just sorry it's so late:( It was supposed to be out so much sooner, but you know, life just loves to screw with my plans D: Please don't hate me? But, I won't keep you from your smut any longer, Enjoy the epilogue :D**

When Ash groggily woke up one morning, he found himself alone in bed. _'Hm, that's weird. Usually Paul would be here.'_ He glanced at the floor and saw the maid's outfit he was forced to wear the night before. He shivered. Why would Paul make him wear that kind of thing? Well, he was just glad that the horrid week was finally over. He slipped out of bed and limped to the door, peeking outside. The coast was clear. _'Yeah! Maybe now I can have a nice, relaxing shower.'_ He happily made his way to the bathroom completely unaware of the lurking shadow behind him.

XxX

Ash stood under the warm spray of the shower, the water loosening all the kinks and knots in his sore muscles. Although everything seemed fine and dandy, he couldn't help but feel some sense of foreboding, like something was going to attack him...ah well, it's probably just him being paranoid...SLAM!...or not. Ash found himself shoved to the wall, a firm chest pressed against his back. He slowly peeked over his shoulder to come face to face with Paul, who had a Meowth-ate-the-Pidgey look on his face.

"You planned this, didn't you!" Ash shouted disbelievingly, a little peeved at himself also for falling for it.

"Hn, maybe" Paul said before giving his neck a kiss and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Geez, Paul! You're insatiable!" Ash said, trying and failing to ignore the heavenly sensation Paul was making on his neck.

"Mm, you know Ash, you may call _me_ insatiable, but...I think you need it just as much" Paul whispered in his ear, giving his already hardening cock a squeeze. Ash shivered despite himself, knowing he had already lost. He arched his back and leaned his head on Paul's shoulder when he started to stroke faster, sucking harder on his neck. Ash grabbed Paul's head, pulling him in for a searing kiss. As Paul was busy sucking on Ash's tongue, he brought his free hand down to Ash's firm behind, rubbing the winking pucker before sliding a finger inside to prep him.

"Nnn!..mmnn" Ash moaned into the kiss, thrusting himself back into the finger. Paul soon added another finger, Ash barely noticing, too busy trying to get them to hit that magical spot inside of him. When they finally hit their mark, Ash screamed breaking the kiss.

"Paul! T-that's enough, I want you...mnn..inside now," Ash panted, so close to the limit.

"Are you sure? You're not fully prepared yet" Paul asked, not wanting to hurt Ash. He was answered with Ash grabbing Paul's engorged cock and pushing himself onto it fully.

"Fuck Ash!" Paul grunted, gritting his teeth from the sudden action. But Ash didn't wait, already pushing back on Paul's cock, begging him to move. Not needing to be told twice, Paul started pounding Ash into the wall. Soon after, Paul flipped Ash around, wrapping Ash's legs around his waist, thrusting into him from the front.

"Uhnn!...ah, oh Paul" Ash mewled at the sudden change, enjoying the feel of their bare chests rubbing together. He looked up into Paul's eyes, snaking his hand down between their bodies to wrap around his own weeping cock, touching himself in front of Paul. "Oh Ash, you are such a tease" Paul chided, smirking down at his lover. But when the water suddenly started getting colder, Paul darted towards the bedroom, Ash still in his grasp. He practically threw him on their bed and proceeded to pound him anew.

"Paul! T-the sheets...nn..are gettin wet" Ash whined, trying to protest, only to be answered with a dark chuckle.

"I don't think you *grunt* really care about the sheets, do you Ash? Do you really want me to stop?" At that, he gave a particularly hard thrust, straight into Ash's abused prostate.

"Ahhn! G-god no!" Ash wailed, lost in the sensation. But as much as he was loving this, there was something he was craving. "Hey, Paul? C-can I ride you?" Ash breathed.

"Oh Ash, fuck yes" Paul groaned, picturing that hot image. He leaned up against the headboard, tugging Ash along with him. As they were engaged into a heated lip-lock, Ash centered himself over Paul's dick and impaled himself on that thick rod again and again.

"Damn Ash, what a lovely view you're giving me" Paul husked, tracing his beloved's taut stomach, admiring the beautiful, blushing creature on top of him. He loved it when Ash was like this, a moaning, panting, squirming _mess_.

"Nnnn, oh god, Paul touch me please!" Ash wailed as he continued roughly fucking himself with Paul's pulsing dick. Paul complied, jerking him off with quick strokes, while his cock continued teasing that delicious bundle of nerves deep inside, bringing him to a quick finish screaming his pleasure, Paul following soon after with a groan.

XxX

"Man! I was already sore from all the abuse this week, and now I'm even more sore! Can't he let me rest for a day even! That big pervert! I'm gonna-"

And while our poor Pokemon trainer continued his pointless ranting and raving, a lone little Pikachu quietly observed him from around the corner of the room thinking, certainly, that his master had learned a very valuable lesson: Never make a bet with Paul again.

**END**

**Wow, I'm finally done:0 I can't believe how long this took me to finish xD Oh, and did you notice my lame attempt to actually put a POKEMON in a POKEMON fanfiction. I know it was horrible, but I had to give it a shot! lol But seriously, once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews for this new aspiring writer! I love you all! :D**


End file.
